It's War! Aftermath
by Whipblade
Summary: months following It's War, Mace is still on Earth adjusting to the new surroundings and freedom.  But something is not right with the red mouse and the Biker Mice aren't sure what's wrong. Flea is having headaches.
1. Wars AfterMath 1

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

By: Whipblade.

"Damn it Carbine!" Stoker roared as he stood snout to snout with her in the Stalkers ship.

Flea and Rimfire could hear the muffled shouting from the cockpit where they hid while piloting the spaceship.

"I thought you were better than that!"

"Don't start Stoker, I have needs to!" Carbine yelled her fur bristled.

"Does Turbo even know about this?" Stoker growled.

"It's not called an affair if everyone knew!" she snapped.

"No, it's called being a low-leveled cheating scoundrel."

"Open your eyes Stoker! If Throttle hasn't fucked Charley, whose to say the three of them aren't having insane orgies every night?"

Stoker's mouth hung open; in shock his mind pictured her venomous words. "That is disgusting! There is no way! No way on a frozen Mars that the three of them will do that! If you even think Throttle would cheat on you, with his bros or that sweet earthling, you are so far off the mark it isn't even on the board!"

"So he just gets fucked by Mace for fun?"

"Damn it Carbine! Are your antennae's loose? They kissed and if you must know, Mace never topped Throttle, they were kids!"

"You know that for a fact?" Carbine's brown eyes narrowed.

"I walked in on them more than once." Stoker growled. "Ask Flea to fill in the rest!"

"Then why the hell did you beat them both black and blue?" She challenged.

"What would you have done? Let that traitor run free and ruin what had been a good relationship if you hadn't screw it up!?"

"STOKER!" Rimfire hollered.

"I wouldn't have beat the pair of them up over a simple kiss!"

"Face it Carbine you would have killed them both!"

"Your right I would have slaughtered them!"

"GENERALS!" Rimfire snapped loudly from the door.

"WHAT?" The two spun around to face Rimfire.

"Uh…. We're landing…." Rimfire closed the door, returning to the cockpit.

"Do they always bicker this much?" Flea asked as Rimfire sat back down in the pilots' seat.

"Like they're married." Rimfire sighed.

"Oh." Flea frowned.

The silence ticked on. Carbine walked into the cockpit. "I'll land this bird." She stated coolly.

Rimfire and Flea vacated the cockpit, letting her take control.

"Rimfire…" Flea followed the Freedom Fighter to the other seats and a still steaming Stoker.

"Yeah Flea?"

"What will happen to the others who escaped with Mace and me?" Flea asked his eyes wide and pleading.

"There'll be a trial. Over who and what Mace is and what happened to the lot of you during your six year imprisonment." Stoker stated coldly.

"Oh." Flea frowned. "Will I have to rip anyone?"

"Not unless we find a mouse that needs it." Stoker said calming down from the fight he and Carbine fought since take off.

-------------------------------------

Whipblade 2007

-------------------------------------


	2. Wars Aftermath 2

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

By: Whipblade.

Mace looked down at his wrists. Hearing his bros bikes rumbling in the distance, he quickly wrapped his forearms, slipping on a pair of black gloves that stopped just short of his elbow, he'd found them at an old Army surplus store. He had to admit the black material hid the stains of blood well, and smell too. Not even Modo's keen nose had picked up the faint scent yet.

The garage door rattled as it opened, tugging on a long sleeve Freedom Fighter shirt Rimfire left behind, Mace glanced at the mirror. The loud rumble of three motorbikes entering the garage filled the upstairs practically shacking the building itself with the vibrations. Sliding his feet into his boots, he made his way down stairs, just as Vinnie started to complain about something.

"Vincent!" Throttle laughed coming to a halt just inside the double doors. "You're insane"

"Awww now you're just jealous." Vinnie gloated. "You're bike could never make that jump."

"You're right." Throttle admitted. "I don't want to meet an early demise over something so trivial."

"Trivial!" Vinnie gasped in mock-horror. "That is the highest and farthest jump over the deepest canyon in all of Earth!"

"Mmhmmm" Modo hummed parking between Vinnie and Throttle. "The grand canyon is in another state."

"Okay, all of Chicago." Vinnie shrugged. "Still."

Shaking his head Throttle pulled off his helmet, dismounting his bike. "You'll get yourself killed one of these days, Vinnie."

"Aww Throttle, Vinnie's a big boy now. If he wants to break his neck getting a thrill from a jump, let him." Mace tried to smile. "Just make sure Charley is there to put all the pieces back together."

"Thanks…. Mace." Vinnie paused seeing the gloves and long sleeve shirt rolled up to the elbows.

With a tilt of his head, Mace directed himself to Modo. "Think Rimmy would mind?"

Vinnie and Throttle both held back their snickers.

Modo grunted clearly not amused. "Rimfire wouldn't mind." He replied with a frown, Rimfire's top never looked like it belonged to a villain before Mace donned it.

"Why the new get up?" Throttle asked curiously. Not sure if he wanted to mention the gloves or not.

"It's cold." Mace replied lamely.

"Welcome to winter." Throttle chuckled lightly, eyeing the long gloves he tried hard to ignore.

"Yeah, after shedding for a whole year and just when you think you're done shedding, winter drives up on us and BOOM! Your cold." Vinnie laughed. "Wait till you start shedding in spring again."

"Again?" Disbelieving the white youth, Mace turned to Charley. "_Again?"_

Dismounting Vinnie's bike Charley smiled as she strolled past Mace. "Don't worry it won't be as bad as before."

"Any more of my fur falls out, I'm gonna be bald." Mace muttered following Charley to the kitchen.

"Naw bro, only gonna get bald if you let Charley shaves yah again." Modo chuckled trying to ignore the familiarity of the long black gloves. "Where'd yah get those anyways?" he asked pointing to them.

"The gloves?" Mace looked down at his hands. "The army surplus store just down the road, lots of great relicts! Even got a rifle almost like my old one."

Turning at the word rifle, Charley glared at the red mouse. "Where is it?" her voice held a warning pitch.

"Uh, in the hang out…. Locked up…" Mace muttered worried he broke yet another wordless rule.

"Don't worry Charley-girl." Vinnie flopped his arm over her shoulder. "We don't let Mace-y boy play with firearms unsupervised."

Charley wiggled out of Vinnie's reach.

"Yeah, he needs someone to play with after all." Throttle chuckled finally joining the group in the kitchen. Eyeing Mace's clothing he frowned. "You really should do something with your hair."

Running his hands through the tangled mop on his head Mace sighed knowing full well he should brush the medium length hair. "Eventually." He shrugged answering himself more than Throttle.

"So, what's for eats?" Vinnie sat down at the table. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

Shaking his head at Vinnie's choice of words, Mace opened his mouth to say something then quickly closed it. _'Not going to sound like Stoker.' _he reminded himself, trying to forget the hunger pains of days without food. "Just be happy you have someone who can cook decently for ya." He grumbled at Vinnie instead.

"Right…. Sure." Rolling his eyes Vinnie turned his head expectantly to the only female in the room. "Well? What's for lunch?"

"Ask Mace. He was here while I helped save your stupid tail again," Charley smiled in good-naturedly humor. "or did Mister Cool forget who was riding behind him, yet again?"

Ignoring the taunt from the very cute Earthling, Vinnie cranked his head to find Mace opening the fridge door. "Bro?"

"Made some stuff, dunno if it's any good." Mace admitted placing a big bowl in the center of the table. "That weird cooking show said it was good."

"You're turning into a regular Martha Stewart." Throttle chuckled looking into the bowl. "Too bad you can't make it look as good as it does on TV."

"What is it?" Modo asked not sure if the brown soupy, stew-like substance was edible.

"It's called Chili." Mace placed bowls on the table while Charley handed out cutlery.

"You're feeding them beans?" Charley whispered into Mace's ear.

"What's wrong with beans?" he turned to her. "They're edible right?"

Charley smiled while nodded. "I have to go check some paper work, see if I can get out for a while."

"Need a lift anywhere?" Throttle asked scooping a glob of guck into his bowl.

"No!" she shouted a little too fast. "No, it's alright guys. You can hang out here or go watch the Cubs live…. Use the multi-stalled bathrooms…." Giggling she left them to eat lunch.

Modo took the first bite. Chewing thoughtfully he swallowed. "It's good."

Vinnie and Throttle dug in after a spoonful they both agreed with Modo's assessment.

"It is good." Vinnie said between chews.

"You sound surprised." Mace muttered dishing out a bowl.

"Last time you tried to cook, it broke the forks." Vinnie replied with a wary smile. "I just hope this doesn't break my delicate figure."

"It's not that good." Mace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah bro, to break your figure, you'd need to spend hours playing video games, eating junk food and sitting on your ass every day." Throttle chuckled going for seconds.

Modo dug in for more too. "I dunno, this stuff if great. Beats Momma's homemade Fluffle Pie."

"Hey!" Mace growled. "Nothing beats your momma's Fluffle Pie. That is the best in the universe bro."

Taking a fork with him, Mace left the kitchen.

Vinnie paused. "He ate Fluffle Pie?"

"I think he stole Rimfire's piece once." Throttle tried to remember.

"Naw, I shared when we was in dat battle he brought Flea home from." Modo recalled.

"You shared with him and not me?" Horrified Vinnie dramatically waved his fork. "You said you never shared!"

"You didn't say please." Modo stated.

"Oh." Vinnie shrugged shoving another forkful into his mouth.

Pushing open the office door with his hip, Mace spotted Charley sitting at her desk crunching numbers on her adding machine. "Miss Charley?"

"Mace, I told you call me Charley, not Miss Charley." She replied with a smile.

"Sorry." He walked to her. "I brought you some food, before they eat it all on you."

"Thanks Mace. But you shouldn't feed those guys Chili." She warned making room for lunch on the corner of the desk.

"Why not?" setting the bowl on the edge where she moved her papers from, Mace placed the fork beside the dish.

"In about an hour you'll see, or rather smell." She giggled.

Mace froze. "Oh." Shifting to the doorway he eyed the bros leaning back in their chairs, seemingly done. "That bad?"

"Italian doesn't agree with Throttle all that much, Modo has trouble with Chinese food and Vinnie has yet to find anything that bugs him, the rest of us yes, but him, no."

Mace chuckled. "I see. Want them at the score board then?"

Batting her green eyes she smiled at the un-groomed mouse. "Would you please?"

"Kay." Smiling easily he sauntered back to his bros.

"Can we watch the Cubs game live?" he all but pleaded.

Modo sighed loudly. "Bro, you don't have to ask us for permission."

"Modo's right Mace, just say you're heading to the hangout. We'll follow." Throttle smiled pushing back from the table.

"Yeah and if Charley's doing paperwork, she wants us out of the way." Vinnie said in a low voice. "Just don't tell her we know she needs quiet to concentrate."

"Right." Mace nodded trying to understand what Vinnie meant. "So, ball game?"

"Sounds good." Modo headed the group to the bikes.

"See ya soon Charley." Modo called starting up his bike.

"Call us if you need escorts to the bank." Throttle hollered over the roar of his bike.

"I will." She replied from her office, the door opened, she waved.

"You'll miss me, admit it!" Vinnie laughed as he popped a wheelie racing out the door.

Mace climbed up behind Modo. "Later Mmm…Charley" he waved.

"Later guys!" she watched them go.

Mace had no problems with his cooking. However, Modo and Throttle had spent a great deal of time in the bathroom while Vinnie invented a new air freshener that was far from fresh.

Staying as far away from Vinnie as possible, Mace concentrated on cleaning, oiling and refitting his new firearm.

"Arrgh Vincent!… You stink!"

"That one wasn't me!" Vinnie protested from the balconies open window, he alone watched the game.

"My bad." Modo hollered from the couch.

Shaking his head, Mace locked up his unfinished gun. "That's it. I'm not cooking for you three again." Grabbing his bike keys, the red mouse hurried past Modo and Vinnie to the bikes. "I'm going out, be back before nightfall." He hollered starting up his bike.

"Know where you're going?" Throttle asked as he made his way to the kitchenette.

"Just going to the surplus store." Mace waved exiting the hang out.

Once his tires hit the open road the red furred mouse relaxed, and farted. "oops." Chuckling he followed the back roads to a small unknown side street. A three-story brick building with a barred door and barred windows stood among unbarred buildings. Parking in front of the building with no signs what so ever, Mace sauntered up to the door and rang the buzzer.

A click sounded on cue, Mace pulled open the metal door with metal prison bars crossing its' front.

"Hello?" Mace called shutting the door behind him. "Mister Edward? You here?"

"Of course I'm here boy! Who else would be stupid enough to let the likes of you in here?" A craggy old voice hollered from somewhere in the darkness. Shuffling along the old plank flooring, the stooped war veteran paused only long enough to turn the lights on.

The building lit up revealing the mess of the army, navy and other war stock scattered in pitiful disorganization boxes, piles, and corners.

"Still haven't gotten to clean up down here have you?" Mace asked walking carefully as not to trip on the uneven plank floor.

"If it wasn't for regulations the next floor would look just the same as this one." Edward stated coming into view. Stooped at the back, just about 60, the elderly man with snow-white thinning hair and wrinkled face with a bitter smile did enjoy the company of a war enthusiast such as Mace.

"What are you looking for this time boy?"

"Ammunition for the rifle I bought the other day."

"Ah, was that the Carbine or the **Mauser**?"

"German Mauser." Mace clarified.

"Back in 'Nam we called those relics." Edward chuckled, "The M1-C sniper rifle with M84 telescope, flash hider and cheek pad was what I used."

"You were a sniper?" Mace smiled as the veteran lead the way to the back stairs.

"Could have been the best there was, but I got cocky, over confident." Edward paused in the middle of the staircase. "That's a lesson to you sonny boy."

"Yes sir." Mace nodded respectfully.

"Good." Edward continued slowly up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor spread out in two rooms. Each wall held lock display case beside locked display case. Guns of various calibers, makes and models shone behind the glass. Rows and rows of brown wooden cabinets lined the center of the room. Everything was neat and clean.

"Where'd the Ammunition be?" Mace asked looking in a display case holding an M-14 auto.

"Library went all computerized; they didn't need file cards anymore. These old beauties now hold bullets of all sorts." Edward padded the big old wood cabinets.

"Ah." The red furred mouse sighed. "Library's where you rent books right?"

"The drugs have not been kind to you." Edward shook his head in disappointment.

"Never took drugs, it was the prison." Mace replied sharply.

Edward froze, looking at the tall male.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Mace hung his head.

"P.O.W.?"

"Yeah, six years."

"This ammo isn't for revenge, is it?"

"No. Just.., comfort." Mace sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Plenty of that to comfort, practice in a range?" The old vet asked opening a drawer and pulling out a box of ammo.

"Only place they will let me."

"Good." Tucking the box into his sweater, Edward started for the stairs.

"Do you mind if I look around a bit?"

"Suit yourself." Edward didn't bother to look back at the mouse as he shuffled down the stairs.

With a large filled cargo sack strapped to his back, Mace made the trek back to the scoreboard, hoping it had aired out. The streetlights lit up just as he pulled into the parking lot.

Flaked out on the sofa Throttle turned around at the noise of an engine. "Hey Mace."

"Hey bro." Hefting his luggage to his bunk, he set it down and shoved it under his bunk. Well the edge that fit anyways.

"What did you buy?" Standing the tawny mouse wandered over to the sleeping area. "Looks like you bought the whole store."

"You haven't seen the place yet. Mister Edward won't let me tidy up for him, but he's making deals for a lot of old junk."

Pulling out the box of Ammo from his pocket Mace turned to face his bro. "Where do you keep these?"

"Away from Charley." Throttle smirked taking the box and peering inside. "Yeah, far away from her."

"She doesn't like guns and bullets?" Mace asked following Throttle as he carried the box away.

"Not Earth ones." Placing the ammo in a proper army issue ammo-storage container, Throttle slapped a small pad lock in the lid. "She's not against using a gun, loading or cleaning. She just doesn't want them left lying around."

"Oh." Looking around, gray eyes scanned the hang out. "Where's Vinnie and Modo?"

"Showering." Throttle shrugged.

"You already did?"

"Yup, you should too."

With a sigh, Mace grabbed his bathroom stuff from his footlocker and headed to the showers.

Throttle watched the red mouse for a moment longer, then turned back to the couch.

Mace walked in to the locker room only to find Modo and Vinnie engaged in a viscous wet towel slapping game.

"Bros done?" he asked, head tilted eyeing both of their nude forms with interest.

Modo and Vinnie froze.

"Hey bro." Vinnie smirked "Yeah, uh all yours." Quickly dropping the wet towel he hurried to dry, dress and leave.

Turning his gray eyes to Modo, Mace hummed sizing the big gray mouse.

Modo didn't get the lopsided smirk Mace was giving him. Modo finished drying and dressing under Mace's steady gaze.

"You know big guy. I can see where the nick name came from."

Modo shrugged on his jeans, trying to ignore the red mouse.

"You ever think about trying out guys? You're the only one I haven't seen try to hit on Earth girls."

"That's because I happen ta like mice." Modo replied turning around to face Mace. "Just mice."

Stepping closer to the big muscular gray mouse Mace practically purred. "Just mice?"

Stepping back, Modo picked up his stuff and sauntered out. "Just mice." He called smoothly over his shoulder.

With the thud of the door shutting Mace smiled. "Mice." He chuckled stripping. The gloves being the last thing to be shed, freeing his forearms of the pressure wrap bandages, Mace grabbed his puppy shampoo and razor blade before hitting the showers.

---------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…

Who doesn't like Mice?


	3. Wars Aftermath 3

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

By: Whipblade.

Wrapping his forearms once again, Mace slipped on the elbow length gloves he found at the old Army surplus store. He expected Modo to pick up the scent eventually; hence the pressure Band-Aids to soak up the excess blood.

The loud rumble of the motorbikes entering the garage practically shook the building itself with their vibrations. Wondering how the place still stood between the bros play-fights, attacks and the bikes entering and leaving was a mystery. One he didn't contemplate too hard on. Waiting till the engines quieted, Mace pulled on his long sleeve shirt before slowly making his way down stairs. Picking up his jacket off the back of a chair, he shrugged it on.

Chuckling at Vinnie, Throttle turned to see Mace having that lost look plastered on his red face again.

"Hey Mace, want to go for a ride?" Throttle offered.

"I'm good." Mace said looking over his shoulder. "Dinner is on, Hot dogs."

"Awww thanks bro." relief filled Vinnie. "I really didn't want anymore of that chili."

"I didn't want you to have anymore of that chili either." A smile tugged at the corner of Mace's mouth. "Sides, I got to get some more stuff for the next meal, sometime."

"That's nice." Modo muttered as he headed for the kitchen.

Ears dropping, Mace looked over to Vinnie who settled his bike. "Charley went out for some things; she said she'd be back in a few."

"How long ago was that?" Throttle interrupted.

"Ten minutes ago." Mace shrugged, turning around he too went into the eating area. "How are they?"

"Good" Modo replied with his mouth full.

Mace looked at the platter Vinnie and Throttle stated to dig into.

"Dig in bro, plenty for all of us." Vinnie offered.

"Naw, I ate already." Mace lied, walking to the office.

Throttle frowned watching the red tail tip lay limply on the floor. Trying to ignore Mace, he turned to the conversation Vinnie started about, who else, Vinnie.

Mace watched out the window as Charley came into view, riding her bike.

"Hey guys!" Charley greeted lugging a couple of shopping bag into the kitchen. She set one down on the counter.

"Hey sweetheart, bring me anything?" Vinnie winked.

"Not a thing." She replied putting away a handful of cans goods. "Bash some goons?"

"Oh you should have seen me in action sweetheart! I was great, as always." Vinnie boasted.

Rolling her green eyes she smiled. "You always say you are." Heading up stairs Charley dropped her bag onto her bed, looking around her small room, she noted small drops of blood on the carpet. '_Three small drops, nothing to cause concern for_.' She thought to herself. Checking in the bathroom, the neat and clean room held no scattered first aid kit or any bandage wrappers in the trash. Heading back down stairs she studied the three guys eating, belching and talking.

"Something wrong Charley?" Modo asked seeing her concern.

"I don't know." She answered walking to the office, where Mace sat staring out the window. "Mace?"

"Yeah?" he turned seeing her puzzled features. He began to worry.

"Everything alright?" She asked resting her hip against the desk.

"Yeah."

The lack of emotion in his voice started to make her wonder. "Did you hurt yourself today?" 

Mace looked at his hands, then back to her. "Yeah, cut my self on my bike." He didn't smile, just looked to her.

Charley sighed. "Did you disinfect it?"

"Yellow stingy stuff? Yeah, and washed it, then put a bandage on it. Not that deep." Mace replied easily.

"May I see?"

"It's fine." Mace replied coolly.

Taking the warning in his voice seriously, she gave a nod. "Okay, if it starts to get infected, let me know, please?"

Smiling he agreed easily. "you bet."

Leaving him alone, she headed into the kitchen where the radio chatted loudly. "Guys,"

"Yeah sweetheart?" Vinnie looked up, hand on another hotdog.

"Has anything happened with Mace today?" she asked sitting down with them. Her green eyes watching the limp tail in the office's door way.

"Not that I know of." Throttle shrugged.

"Hrm…." They listened to the news of the radio. Nothing seemed to be happening, but they all had the same lingering need to talk, without a certain mouse listening.

The four of them looked at each other than the red tail.

"That's the news tonight-back to the tunes!" The Radio DJ shouted.

"Rock and ride?" Modo asked.

"Defiantly!" Throttle jumped to his feet, Vinnie giving a whoop.

"What's' going on?" Mace peered around the corner to see them gearing up for a fight.

"Limburger is." Throttled stated.

Charley, also geared up looked at Mace. "Maybe I should stay…"

"Naw, they need you." Mace patted her on the back. "Go on and kick that Plutarkians' fins."

"LET'S ROCK!" Throttle started the cry…

"AND RIDE!" The rest chimed in.

Mace stood still watching their tails sway in the wind. "Yeah, rock and ride." He sighed looking to the ceiling, wondering if he had time.

-------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Charley asked as the three came to a stop not four blocks away, just out of sight of the Last Chance Garage.

"No where." Throttle replied tightly. "Charley, has Mace done anything other than cook lately?"

"Not that I know of." Looking into those green reflective shades he wore, she frowned. "Why?"

"Something's wrong." Modo frowned. "I dunno why he started to wear gloves, it's only November."

"He hasn't bothered to tinker with his bike; he acts like it's a mere tool." Vinnie stated.

"He cut himself today, wouldn't let me look at." Charley frowned.

"On what?" Throttle asked trying to think of what sharp object was needed to make hotdogs.

"He said his bike." She sighed.

"His bike?" The bros chorused.

"That's what he said." She repeated.

"He brought a load of crap home, All of it beyond useful." Throttle bit his lower lip. "I can't tell if he's home sick or if it's something else…"

"Like…. If he's spying?" Vinnie tried not to sound concern.

"I hope not." Modo took a shaky breath.

"Does he shower with you guys at the scoreboard?" she asked in a somewhat dark tone.

"No, he waits till we're out before he even thinks of striping." Vinnie shrugged. "Figure he's just shy."

"Mace? Shy?" Throttle's ears flicked.

"Could be from the prison." Modo injected. 

"Could be." They hummed.

"Doesn't explain why he hasn't once asked how a fight went, he just looks at us and counts us, never asks about injuries. And this ghost friend he has isn't helping." Throttle said looking over his shoulder to the street corner.

"Would it help if I went with him to the surplus store?" Charley offered.

"It'd at least confirm one thing." With a sad smile Vinnie said, his tail tightening around her some.

"I'll stay with him the next battle." Charley stated.

"Throttle…. You don't think he's just missing Flea do you?" Modo asked thinking of Rimfire.

"Modo, if that's all it is, then I'll happily admit I'm over reacting." Throttle said with a smile and then sobered. "Until then…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace studied the silver metal object in the palm of his gloved hand. The mere presence of it sent a chill through him. The echoing desire calling to him, the burning pain to know he still existed in the alien world he felt alienated in. Ears perked at a sound, he slid the sharp old razor blade back into its small protective paper and hid it in his boot. "Their back early." He muttered to no one. Sighing loudly he again emerged downstairs and waited; the silence of the garage mocked him. Everything else did too.

"Hey bros!" Mace greeted while popcorn popped in the microwave. "That was fast, movie?"

"Hell yeah!" Vinnie laughed as he bounced towards the lounging area.

"It's War of the Worlds." Mace called to the other three while retrieving the popped popcorn. "The new one with Tom Crazie." Dumping the snack in a bowl, he too settled in for the movie.

Modo and Throttle exchanged dubious looks before joining Vinnie and Mace.

"I'll pass." Charley called. "I'm going to unwind for a bit." She headed up stairs.

"You're out of bubble bath!" Mace called over his shoulder.

"I'll improvise!" Charley hollered backed.

Vinnie chuckled. "Bubble bath?"

Giving a shrug Mace smirked. "It's fun."

Chuckling, Throttle passed the second bowl of popcorn to Modo.

Mace didn't seem to notice the occasional looks his bros flashed him during the movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued


	4. wars aftermath 4

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

By: Whipblade.

Flea grimaced again. Pressing the palms of his hands hard on his temples, he shut his eyes trying to stop the pounding headache from re-emerging.

"Try these." Stoker offered some pain killers. "They dull it some."

"I don't know if it'll work any…. It hurts." Flea whimpered taking the pills dry.

"It's alright kid. You'll understand what you need to soon." Stoker soothed patting the youth on the back.

Rimfire stayed in the cockpit as the sleek Stalkers' ship maneuvered through the satellites orbiting Earth.

"Shut your eyes, try to rest." leaving Flea strapped on the small bunk, Stoker made his way to the cockpit.

"We need the ship in one piece bro, where we going?" Stoker sat down locking his harness in place.

"Last Chance, like before."

"Well, let's see if we can actually land his thing, and not crash." Holding his breath for a moment, both Stoker and Rimfire exhaled slowly knowing that Flea and the future of the Mouse Rip Tactic hung in the balance.

"Those buildings are getting kinda close." Flea whimpered from the back.

"Pipe down." Stoker growled. "And close your eyes!"

----------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued


	5. Wars AfterMath 5

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

Part 5

By: Whipblade.

His gray eyes gazed at the tawny mouse.

Throttle, sleek with sweat and bare except for snug fitting boxers, huffed as he hefted yet another set on the bench press.

Since Carbine and the others departure, Throttle seemed more focused and devoted to the cause.

Scuffing his socked feet on the floor, Mace sighed inwardly wanting to just crawl up on his tawny bro and kiss him hard. Shifting slightly on the ratty old couch, Mace looked to the TV program he wasn't watching, another Martha Stewart rerun.

It was the perfect time with Modo and Vinnie having just left for the Last Chance to fix their bikes. Mace only speculated that it had to do something with holes in their exhaust pipes and pin pricks in the brake lines. And that was only because he put them there last night while everyone slept.

It was a guaranteed hour alone with Throttle. Something that Mace was finding rare to be alone. Unlike the caves on Mars, here there are no separate rooms for communications, war room or even a mess hall. It was always the 3 and him or Charley.

Mace smirked daydreaming what would happen if he just crawled atop the tawny leader.

_After a moment that left Mace breathless, that flash of an instant perfect moment, with their lips touching._

"_I thought you'd never come around." Throttle admitted capturing Mace's gloved elbow. _

_Curiously, Mace turned to face Throttle, looking up at those hidden eyes, he tilted his head. "Hu?"_

_Throttle leaned down, cupping Mace's red chin with his free hand. The two kissed, first softly, then more greedily. Throttle's soaked fur clumped as Mace's fingers combed through it, their hands pawing ravenously over each other. _

_Throttle forced his red bros top off quickly, doing it carefully as not to shred it to ribbons, as he wanted to._

_Walking backwards, Mace found himself being controlled by his emotions and a brawny tan mouse. Legs thumping against the edge of his bunk, Mace smiled as he pulled his mouth back from Throttle's. "Bro?"_

"_Shhhh…. You planned this." Throttle smirked. "I saw you last night with the tools."_

_Blushing Mace nuzzled Throttle's neck. _

_Closing his eyes, Throttle sighed contently as Mace's nimble fingers slid into his briefs. _

Blinking himself out of the daydream, Mace stood up he was going for it. Shrugging off his jacket, smoothing his green short sleeve top, Mace knew it was now or never. At least if this failed, no one was going to get killed. Silently slinking up to the tawny bench-pressing mouse, Mace waited for the perfect timing.

Throttle hefted the bar back into its roost. Sliding down he shifted about to get up, only to have something heavy crawl onto him. Lifting his head slightly he chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Throttle's smooth light husky voice chuckled; it sent chills down Mace's spine.

"This." Swiftly his mouth closed onto Throttles' kissing hard and greedily.

"Get off me." Throttle said.

Embarrassed Mace scrambled off, unable to look at the tawny mouse.

Throttle sat up, capturing Mace's gloved elbow. "Sit down bro."

Sitting down beside the sweaty tawny mouse, he ran his fingers through Throttle's soft damp fur.

Throttle didn't swat his friends fingers, he sighed instead, turning to the red furred mouse that hadn't been hardened by years of fighting. Whose mind was still playing over the years in jail, away from the war, void of the horrors that had happened while imprisoned.

"Mace." Capturing the red chin with his hand, he rubbed this thumb over the small soul patch. "You know I love you like a brother."

Gray eyes pleaded at the reflective green shades.

"But that's all I ever will love you like. I want to have a family someday, with a woman."

Mace swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay." Pulling away from the tawny's paws he slumped. "I.. understand bro. All those years I had just hoped maybe… just maybe… we ..could…" closing his eyes he rubbed his antenna. "I know it's silly." Opening his eyes he turned to look at Throttle. "You made it clear before, I just thought…"

"I'm sorry Mace." Throttle said, hands in his lap.

Mace gave a small nod, standing up he walked back over to the couch and flopped down.

Throttle watched his bro for a moment longer before hitting the showers.

Mace watched the tawny mouse stroll across the scoreboard. A tear trickled down his red cheek.

--------------------

Modo and Vinnie roared into the scoreboard. As they halted and parked the two looked around at the darkened place.

"Bros?" Modo called out.

"Mann, Charley has fur in her head!" Vinnie complained pulling off his helmet, shaking his head he hopped off his ride. "Mice don't chew wires! Heck, if it isn't food why'd we chew it?..."

"I think she was meaning—"

"…And a bike! A bike! No mouse in their right minds would chew on a bike!... maybe the leather seat, but that's got to be a young or stupid mouse…" Vinnie continued cutting Modo off.

"She meant earth mice bro." Modo grumbled surprised Vinnie has paused.

"Yuck! Earth mice are disgusting." Wrinkling his nose Vinnie wandered deeper into the scoreboard. A half eaten pizza lay on the kitchen table.

"Guess they ordered out." Vinnie muttered looking around. The place was silent and vacant.

"MACE? THROTTLE!" Modo hollered.

A door creaked opened. Mace poked his wet head out. "Hey, you're back." ducking back into the locker room the sound of rustling clothing filtered out. Soon Mace stepped out in his jeans, gloves, and button top not even done up. Leaving wet footprints in his wake Mace offered both his bros a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes. "There's more pizza in the boxes."

"What? No home cooking?" Vinnie complained.

"Nawww." Mace shrugged.

Modo noticed the lack of life in Mace's sad gray eyes. "Where's Throttle?"

Mace shrugged. "He's watching the ball game; I guess he must be in the bleachers."

Vinnie and Modo both shrugged as they dug into the pizza.

The far door opened, Throttle poked his head in. "Are they back?" he called.

"You missed me?" Vinnie smiled waving a pizza-filled hand to Throttle.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet." Throttle smirked sauntering in. "Cubs are losing 7 to 3."

"Didja manage to get Mace to do anything other than sit on tha sofa?" Modo asked eyeing the two.

"Not really." Throttle shrugged opening another box of Pizza. He moved aside as Vinnie grabbed another slice. "How'd the bike repairs go?" Throttle asked.

"They're fixed. Charley thinks mice did this." Vinnie huffed. "Can you believe that?"

"Mice?" Mace questioned from the sofa, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Earth mice, their small. Get into really tiny places." Throttle clarified.

"Are they intelligent like us?" Mace asked.

"They chew on bikes!" Vinnie growled. "They have no intelligences."

"No Mace, they're a little under squirrel bats." Throttle replied.

"oh." Seemingly dropping the topic, Mace turned from the chatting bros, flipping the TV low, he slumped trying to focus on the cartoons running across the screen.

Modo frowned at Mace, casting a questioning look to Throttle. Throttle lowered his head, shaking it.

Vinnie didn't catch the quiet conversation between Modo and Throttle. He turned to spot a small gray critter scampering across the floor. "MOUSE!"

Mace turned his head. "There's four of us…." He muttered slowly.

Modo chuckled.

Jumping to his feet Vinnie pulled his laser pistol out and started shooting at the floor. "I bet it's the one that chewed my bike!"

"And you won't let me play with fire arms unsupervised?" Mace questioned retreating to the safety of Modo and Throttle.

"Yeah, why was that again?" Throttle turned to Modo.

"Bullets." Modo replied. "Earth guns use bullets."

"Right…" Throttle nodded.

Mace crossed his arms. "I at least won't hit anything like a squirrel bat."

Modo smirked. "here." He passed his gun to Mace. "Try not to kill Vinnie with it."

Taking it carefully Mace checked over the used weapon. "Thanks bro." he tried to smile, not sure what to do with it. "Are mice edible?"

Throttle and Modo blinked in horror, both turned to stare at Mace. "What?"

"That critter Vinnie's chasing, is it edible?" Mace asked.

Vinnie, on hands and knees was shooting into a tiny hole in the wall cursing and yelling at the small earth mouse.

"Ahh, uhm… no." Throttle replied not sure if it was true or not, but he didn't want to find out in the next 'surprise' meal Mace made.

"I thought you meant Martian Mice." Modo chuckled.

"I already know. We're edible." Mace shrugged taking his new gun he walked over to his bunk.

Modo paled.

---------------------------------------

To be continued.

Whipblade 2007


	6. Its WAR! Aftermath 6

Biker Mice from Mars

In

Aftermath of War

Part 6

By: Whipblade.

Mace winced at the loud noise and curses that followed. Leaning on the windowsill of the scoreboard, he looked at the destruction Vinnie had left in his wake. "Their gonna blame this on vandals, you know."

Modo, leaning on the railing behind Mace nodded. "Teenagers."

"Will they come in here?" Mace asked turning his back to the broken bleachers, disarrayed dugouts and smashed vending machines.

"Usually don't. Long as we clean up what Vinnie mess's up. Stosh won't see a thing." Modo said.

"Stosh, that blind janitor?"

"He ain't blind." Modo smirked. Listening to the crash of something in the locker room. The place fell silent.

"Think he found something?" Mace leaned over the railing looking down at Vinnie who walked out of the locker room, dragging his battered baseball bat.

"Looks like he did." Modo frowned. "What…."

Down below, Vinnie dropped his bat. "Throttle?"

Looking up from his bike, Throttle saw the concern written on Vinnie's face. Getting up, he met his white furred bro half way. "What did you find?"

"I dunno." Vinnie jingled the few in his hand. "Bro, these are…"

Throttle looked down to see the rusty old-style razor blades. Picking one up, he frowned. They were far from rusty. "Where'd you find these?"

"They were in a vent, just behind the lockers. There's gotta be at least two dozen." Vinnie muttered low.

Throttle hummed. He didn't dare turn his head to find Mace. He knew Vinnie was thinking the same way. His red eyes kept glancing up. But he never once tipped his head in the direction.

"Carefully bag these and the rest Vincent. Don't cut yourself."

"I'll be careful." Solemnly Vinnie nodded.

Throttle walked over to the pay phone.

"He didn't bring the bat." Mace pointed out, not overly concerned.

"If you didn't tamper with the bikes, he wouldn't be tearing up the place ta start with." Modo smirked pushing off the railing.

"What? Me?" Mace grinned in mock shock. "I would never, ever do anything like that." He grinned following Modo.

"Right. Like Ah believe that." Modo chuckled climbing down the ladder.

"Do you mind?" Mace shifted his gaze apologetic.

"Ah haven't said 'nything 'for now have Ah?" Modo asked moving aside for Mace to get down.

"No… but…"

"Bro. I know why, n' yah've made sure Charley had plenty in stock."

"Think Vinnie….." Mace jumped off the last rung of the ladder.

"Don't tell Vinnie." Modo smiled as he walked with Mace to Throttle. "You'll lose your fur."

"Bro?" Modo saw Throttle's worry.

"Mace, gear up we're going to see Charley."

"Why?" Mace asked hurrying to fetch his helmet.

Throttle sighed. "We just are."

"All of us?" Modo asked seeing Vinnie head back out of the locker room. A bag full of something in his hand.

"No. Just Mace and I." Throttle stated hopping on his bike.

Mace walked to his bike, about to mount it.

"Mace, with me." Throttle motioned with his tail as he started his ride.

Mace froze in mid swing, lowering his leg; he hopped onto the back of Throttle's bike. "bro?"

"We'll be back soon!" Throttle called over his shoulder as he left.

"What's that all about?" Modo asked Vinnie who walked by.

"I found these." Holding up the bag full of used razor blades.

"Oh momma."

------------------------------------------------

Charley stood quietly. On the table laid about two dozen packs of used razor blades and a half pack of new. All bore the same rusty resemblance.

Mace, a little unsure of what was going on, sauntered over to the pretty mechanic. "Wanted to see me?" he smiled hugging her.

Her hug back seemed desperate, sad. "alive." She whispered letting go.

Mace glanced at the table and saw the evidence he left behind. His ears fell tail went limp he bit his bottom lip, nervously.

Charley made her way outside, knowing Throttle would deal with the red mouse, one way or another.

"Sit down Mace." Throttle's firm voice commanded.

Slumping into the chair, Mace sat without a word, unable to lift his head and meet Throttle's hard glare.

"Take off your gloves." Throttle's voice remained clam and steady.

Slowly Mace complied knowing it would be useless to deny or drag out the anger looming in Throttle's carefully controlled grasp. He slowly unwrapped the pressure bandages.

Angry red swollen welts criss-crossed both of Mace's wrists along the veins till they met the crease before his elbow, all of them appeared to be in different stages of healing. Some defiantly were deeper than others.

Grabbing the red hands with tawny ones "Are you suicidal?" Throttle demanded holding firmly to Mace.

"Not right now…." Mace muttered.

"Damnit Mace! Either you are or you aren't!" Throttle snapped.

Mace hung his head. His shoulders slumped. "Throttle… I'm…n" Peeking up through his bangs he looked to the tawny mouse he had hoped for so long to be his, only to have his hopes dashed with a -_I'm sorry Mace.-_"I'm not, really."

"Mace… do you do this … why?" Throttle ran his thumb over healing cuts at the wrist.

Pulling his hands free from Throttle, Mace turned away. "Because I want to." He snapped.

"Self mutilation is a want now?" Throttle growled. "You think its fun being disfigured by war?"

"No!" Mace growled angrily. "I think its better to know that I'm alive in a world that doesn't feel it!" he stood up, his voice rising till he was shouting. "You three are nothing more than self-absorbed teenagers! If you never wanted me to stay here you could have sent me back!"

Throttle stepped back letting the red mouse rant, knowing maybe his words would shed some light. "I never said I didn't wan-"

"SHUT UP!" Mace screamed. "I hate you! You left me alone to fight Stoker! You never once said a word to anyone about us!" Tears pooled in his gray eyes. "You just…I never meant anything to you."

"Mace, we we're young and stupid. I was curious." Throttle whispered. "I'm ashamed to admit that we did things back then."

The words struck Mace like a slap in the face. Tears dripped down his cheeks. Turning around he stormed out the back door.

"MACE!" Throttle shouted following the red mouse.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed not looking back, slamming the door.

Throttle sighed. "That didn't go well." He stood at the door, watching Mace storm across the nighttime street.

-------------------------------

To be continued

Whipblade 2007


	7. It's War! Aftermath 7

Aftermath of War.

Part 7

Whipblade

Mace yawned as he stumbled into the garage door. Rubbing his snout, he pulled open the back door. "Charley?" he called locking the door behind him.

Flicking on a light, Mace studied the quiet garage; he flicked the light off and headed for the upstairs.

"Charley?" he called.

"Mace?" she muttered sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

Mace paused, "Spare blankets?"

"In the closet." Blinking back sleep, she rubbed her eyes. "Mace it's two in the morning. Where have you been?"

"Walking." Mace shrugged opening the closet he grabbed a blanket and a spare pillow. "I'll be on the couch."

"Mace, do you want to talk?" Charley asked gather the blankets around her chest.

"no." He muttered heading back downstairs. "night."

"Night?" rubbing her eyes again, she laid back down instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Stoker and Rimfire carried Flea between them. "Geez it's so early no ones up yet."

"Shhhh, don't wake them." Stoker hushed as he maneuvered the unconscious mouse between them.

"Where's the couch?" Rimfire whispered squinting in the dark.

"Over there." Stoker led the way. Together they gently plunked Flea down on the battered couch.

"Did they know we were coming?" Rimfire asked turning his back to the drooling Flea.

Looking over his shoulder Stoker spotted the old tattered tend and cot in the sleeping area. "Guess they only thought one was coming?"

"You take it Coach." Rimfire patted the older mouse on the back. "I can bunk on the floor."

"With what?"

"Sleeping bag in the corner." Rimfire pointed out before heading to retrieve it.

"Suit yourself kid." Stoker stretched, popping something in his lower back. "Night."

"Night." Rimfire said rolling out the sleeping bag that smelled like spring fresh bounce sheets. Crashing on the floor below Flea.

* * *

Modo blinked back sleep, rubbing his eye, he spotted the tail tip peeking out of the tent. "Mace?" he muttered.

No one answered.

Rolling onto his side, Modo returned to slumber.

* * *

Charley woke up the next morning.

Walking down stairs she flicked on the light. "Mace?" she shook his shoulder. The rusty furred mouse curled up on the sofa darn near into a ball.

"mmmwha?" Mace yawned looking up at her.

"You came home at two in the morning."

"mmhmm." rubbing his eyes he sat up, the blanket falling revealing he was still fully dressed.

"Where were you Mace?" She asked concerned sitting down on the coffee table, pulling her robe a little tigher around herself.

Flinching he yawned. "Been talking to Mister Edwards."

"This whole time?" concern flanking her soft feminine features.

"Well no.. I had to walk a while to get there." he smiled a bit trying to wake up.

"Mace we were all worried about you." she reached over and touched his tail.

"Look, I'm not suicidal okay? I'm just not.. I.. I can't explain it, its just something I do." He looked away from her.

"Mace I believe you. I really do." She patted his tail with her other hand. "But we all worry about you. I don't mean to pry, it's just..."

"Not one of them." Mace muttered. "I know." hands on his knees he sighed. "I never will be either."

"No Mace you are one of them. You're just not a cold and cut off like the war has made them." She smiled. "That;s why I worry."

He gave a tired smirk.

"Go on and finish sleeping in my bed Mace, I'm up now. I'll only keep you awake."

"Thanks." he said graciously, taking the pillow and blanket he headed upstairs. to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Whipblade 2007


End file.
